Open Your Heart
"Open Your Heart" es el tema principal de Sonic Adventure realizada por Crush 40. Es una canción del género del Rock Pesado. Se han hecho remixes por Bentley Jones y K-Klub. La canción fue compuesta por Jun Senoue y Kenichi Tokoi; el primero también asumió las funciones de guitarra principal y ya había estado trabajando como director musical principal para juegos relacionados con Sonic y Sega durante varios años. En la primera versión demo de la canción, Senoue incluso proporcionó la voz de la canción. Finalmente, el líder de Hardline, Johnny Gioeli, fue elegido como el vocalista principal, formando el grupo que más tarde se convertiría en Crush 40 (no habían sido nombrados oficialmente Crush 40 hasta años más tarde). También participan en la canción Naoto Shibata en el bajo y Hirotsugu Homma en la batería. Cada uno se unió a una banda separada más tarde, Loudness y Anthem, respectivamente. Versiones * Versión del álbum: la versión que aparece en casi todos los lanzamientos de CD. Tiene una introducción extendida y un final que incluye efectos de sonido de tormenta. * Versión del juego: la versión que aparece en realidad en Sonic Adventure. Básicamente es lo mismo que la versión del álbum, pero no tiene los sonidos de tormenta de apertura y cierre. También tiene una parte vocal adicional al principio con Johnny Gioeli gritando "¡Muy bien!" * Versión original de la banda sonora: la versión que aparece en el conjunto 2CD de la banda sonora original. Es lo mismo que la versión del juego, pero tiene varias de las partes vocales adicionales cortadas. * Versión Perfect Chaos: la versión que se juega durante la primera mitad de la batalla final contra Perfect Chaos. Contiene el primer verso y el coro y luego vuelve al primer verso. * MJZ Remix: un remix relajado que se puede desbloquear en Sonic Gems Collection. * Transmutor vs. Razed In Black Remix: una remezcla de ritmo rápido y tecno que aparece en el álbum Sonic Adventure REMIX. Algunos lo han denominado "Sonic Boom Remix" ya que las palabras "Sonic Boom" se repiten en numerosas ocasiones. * Chris Vrenna y Mark Blasques Remix:' '''otro remix que aparece en el álbum Sonic Adventure REMIX. Esta se mantiene más fiel a la canción original en cuanto a la voz (aunque contiene algunas letras originales), sin dejar de añadir un toque tecno. * '''Bentley Jones Remix': un remix de la canción de Bentley Jones que se lanzó en el álbum True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog. * K-Klub Remix: un remix presentado en True Colors: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2. * Versión de Best of Crush 40: una versión que aparece en The Best of Crush 40: Super Sonic Songs. Este modifica la voz de Johnny Gioeli. También elimina sus gritos de "¡Muy bien!" al principio y "Yeahhhh!" al final. * Versión SSBB: una versión abreviada de Super Smash Bros. Brawl que consiste en el primer verso y solo de guitarra antes de comenzar desde el principio. Esta versión también aparece en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. * Versión de demostración: la versión original de la canción que presenta a Jun Senoue como vocalista principal. Esta versión solo se realizó en vivo en el Foro Internacional de Tokio el 22 de agosto de 1998 cuando Sega presentó Sonic Adventure por primera vez. * Versión de Sonic Generations: un remix de la canción original de Circuit Freq, que consiste en Amir Derakh y Anthony "Fu" Valcic de Julien-K. Se juega durante la batalla de Perfect Chaos, el jefe de la Dreamcast Era. Letra Original (Inglés) Thunder, rain, and lightning Danger, water rising Clamor, sirens wailing It's such a bad sign Shadows of dark creatures Steel clouds floating in the air People run for shelter What's gonna happen to us? All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake I see the chaos for everyone who are we, what can we do! You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change Yours is filled with evil and mine is not There is no way I can lose! Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go! I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! Ancient city blazing Shadows keep attacking Little children crying Confusion, hopeless anger I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way! Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go! I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart, and you will see! (Guitar Solo) If it won't stop, there will be no future for us Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last! Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I gotta do! Gotta open your heart, dude! Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go! I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! (Yeah!) Open Your Heart! Open Your Heart! Yeahhhh... Traducción (Español) Truenos, lluvia y relámpagos Peligro, agua ascendiendo Clamor, sirenas aullando Es una mala señal Sombras de criaturas oscuras Nubes de acero flotando en el aire La gente corre a refugiarse ¿Qué nos va a pasar? Todos los pasos que damos, todos los movimientos que hacemos, todo el dolor en juego Veo el caos para todos los que somos, ¿qué podemos hacer? Tú y yo somos iguales en la forma en que tenemos nuestros propios estilos que no cambiaremos El tuyo está lleno de maldad y el mío no ¡No hay forma de que pueda perder! No puedo aguantar mucho más, ¡pero nunca lo dejaré ir! Sé que es un camino unidireccional. ¡Dime ahora cuánto durará esto! No voy a pensar de esta manera, ¡ni contaré con otros! Cierro los ojos y siento que arde. ¡Ahora veo lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Abre tu corazón, todo va a estar bien! Antigua ciudad ardiente Las sombras siguen atacando Niños pequeños llorando Confusión, ira desesperada No sé lo que puede ser, pero me vuelves loco Todos tus trucos astutos me enferman, ¡no lo tendrás a tu manera! No puedo aguantar mucho más, ¡pero nunca lo dejaré ir! Sé que es un camino unidireccional. ¡Dime ahora cuánto durará esto! No voy a pensar de esta manera, ¡ni contaré con otros! Cierro los ojos y siento que arde. ¡Ahora veo lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Abre tu corazón y verás! (Solo de guitarra) Si no se detiene, no habrá futuro para nosotros. Su corazón está atado por todo el odio, tengo que liberarlo Sé que es un camino unidireccional. ¡Dime ahora cuánto durará esto! Cierro los ojos y siento que arde. ¡Ahora veo lo que tengo que hacer! Tengo que abrir tu corazón, amigo! No puedo aguantar mucho más, ¡pero nunca lo dejaré ir! Sé que es un camino unidireccional. ¡Dime ahora cuánto durará esto! No voy a pensar de esta manera, ¡ni contaré con otros! Cierro los ojos y siento que arde. ¡Ahora veo lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Abre tu corazón, todo va a estar bien! (¡Si!) ¡Abre tu corazón! ¡Abre tu corazón! Yeahhhh ... Curiosidades * Se hicieron ocho versiones diferentes de Open Your Heart antes de que se hiciera la versión final. * En la demostración E3 2009 de Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, parte del solo de guitarra de Open Your Heart se utilizó como tema para el movimiento All-Star de Sonic, Super Sonic. Sin embargo, la canción fue reemplazada por el tema Invencible de Sonic Heroes en la copia final. * En Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, algunas partes instrumentales de esta canción se usan en Dream Figure Skating (la última parte de "Sonic's World", donde el jugador enfrenta Ice Perfect Chaos). en:Open Your Heart Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic Adventure Categoría:Sonic Adventure